


Between the Lions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: /tosses idea to the fandom, Crack, Gen, Warning: s4 Spoilers, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you may have seen the paladin group chatsbut have you seenthe lion group chat





	Between the Lions

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to a show i watched as a kid and can't remember anything about

_Blue added Red, Green, Yellow, and Black to the chat!_

 

 **Blue:** hey y’all

 **Blue:** so i thought it’d be a good idea to make a group chat

 **Blue:** in case we ever get split up or anything

 **Blue:** would be pretty bad for our paladins and the fate of the universe amirite

 

 **Red:** we can communicate telepathically

 

 **Blue:** ok way to be a downer /Red/

 **Blue:** no need to bring in all that negativity just bc u lost ur paladin to the Blades

 

 **Red:** yeah and you lost your paladin to ME

 

 **Blue:** IT WAS A CHOICE OK I WAS /HURT/ 

 **Blue:** LANCE IS A FICKLE PALADIN BUT I LOVE HIM 

 **Blue:** SHH

 **Blue:** Allura’s nice too

 

 **Yellow:** Aw, a group chat sounds fun!

 

 **Blue:** THANK YOU

 

 **Green:** I think I’m with Red.

 

 **Red:** ayyye

 

 **Blue:** y tho :c

 

 **Green:** I don’t see why this is necessary.

 **Green:** It seems like an extra hassle. Why translate our thoughts and intentions into words when we can simply communicate them with the connections we already have?

 

 **Blue:** for FUN duh

 

_Black has left the chat._

 

 **Red:** kek

  

 **Blue:** OH NO HE DOESN’T

 

_Blue added Black to the chat!_

 

 **Black:** W

 **Black:** H

 **Black:** A

 **Black:** T

 

 **Blue:** Dear Leader,

 **Blue:** Please accept my humble request to maintain your position on this group chat in case our normal means of communication is disrupted and we must resort to the intergalactic space equivalent of earth “snail mail”

 

 **Green:** Snail mail is much slower, actually.

 **Green:** Shouldn’t you of all lions know that? You spent the most time on Earth.

  

 **Blue:** excuse me Green do you think i went on some tour while i was there

 **Blue:** however i do know that their lions are appallingly tiny 

 **Blue:** like Red

 

 **Red:** i’m small for easy maneuvering and hihg speede 

 **Red:** also green and i are arms

 

 **Green:** Yeah, I am also smol :/

 

 **Yellow:** Woo, legs!!

 

 **Blue:** LEGS!!

 

 **Black:** uggghhhhhgghhgg

 

* * *

  

 **Yellow:** Unrelated: I am really glad that Hunk doesn’t blow chunks anymore while we’re flying

 **Yellow:** Like, it didn’t happen often but just the CHANCE and the UNCERTAINTY was so nerve wracking you know

 **Yellow:** He’s grown a lot as a paladin

 **Yellow:** I AM SO PROUD

 

 **Red:** are you proud enough to call him your SON tho

 

 **Blue:** aRe YoU pRoUd EnOuGh tO cAll HiM yOuR sOn ThOuGh?

 

 **Red:** can u not

 

 **Blue:** no

 

 **Green:** I’m pleased that Katie has finally been reunited with her brother.

 **Green:** That alone lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

 **Green:** All in all, she’s made tremendous progress. Not just as a paladin of Voltron, but as a person.

 

 **Red:** my paladin KICKS ASS

 **Red:** right, black? 

 **Red:** well i can appreciate shiro too

 

 **Blue:** what about Lancey-Lance? : <

 

 **Red:** what /about/ lance???

 **Red:** he needs to get to my level

 **Red:** he’s getting there

 **Red:** ain’t there yet tho

 

 **Black:** Are we really doing this

 **Black:** Bragging about which of our paladins are the best

 **Black:** Because “best” is subjective and depending on the specific meaning i can easily blow all of you out of the water by saying that my former paladin is currently the emperor of the whole freaking universe and he is confirmed to be alive and in better shape than we all thought

 **Black:** But hey the group chat is for fun right

 **Black:** No need to go into detail about how i’ve cut off all ties with him in favor of a human with an admittedly kind heart but also a broken mind

 

 **Green:** Um.

 

 **Red:** o-o

 

 **Blue:** this got... heavier than anticipated

 

 **Yellow:** ...

 **Yellow:** sO HUNK TOLD ME this funny joke yesterday,,,,

  

* * *

 

 **Red:** SOS WHERE IS MY SON 

 **Red:** I’M HAVJG TROUBLE DETECIBG HIM

 **Red:** o quiznak he just nappin’ kek

 **Red:** false alarm y'all

  

 **Yellow:** Isn’t he with the Blades?

 

 **Red:** ye

 **Red:** but our bond transcends SPACE and TIME

 

 **Blue:** *yawn*

 

 **Red:** @blue fite me m8

 

 **Black:** This is getting annoying

 

 **Green:** Agreed.

 

 **Yellow:** I dunno, it’s kind of amusing to witness Red lose it every now and then

 **Yellow:** Like she acts all tough but she’s actually a big softie and I love that

 

_Yellow has been removed from the chat._

 

 **Red:** she knew too much

 

 **Blue:** bad.

 

_Blue added Yellow to the chat!_

_Yellow has been removed from the chat._

_Blue added Yellow to the chat!_

_Yellow has been removed from the chat._

_Blue added Yellow to the chat!_  

_Yellow has been removed from the chat._

_Red has been removed from the chat._

_Blue added Yellow to the chat!_

 

 **Yellow:** ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄ ⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ 

 

 **Blue:** i gotchu

 

 **Black:** Can i mute this? 

 

 **Green:** What if Red gets lost in space?

 **Green:** What about the fate of the universe?

 **Green:** I say this mostly to point out that Blue’s former paladin actually got her lion-napped.

 **Green:** Like, really.

 

 **Yellow:** Mm, I remember that

 

 **Blue:** kajnsklfgasbdiyfadbn, asdms d

 **Blue:** JKSHK

 

 **Green:** What?

 **Green:** Incapacitated by my  (Fire ) Sick Burns  (Fire ) ?

 

 **Blue:** N0-O

 **Blue:** RED WON’T SL;TO

 **Blue:** kabljsdnjfDSFNn

 **Blue:** Q

 

_Blue added Red to the chat!_

 

 **Red:** ♡(◕‿◕ ✿)

 

 **Blue:** you ever hear Red’s internal monologue?

 **Blue:** it’s screaming

 

 **Yellow:** Bond too stronk

 

 **Red:** (Dagger Knife ≊ Dagger)(☉ᴗ☉✿)

 

 **Blue:** constant screaming

 

 **Black:** Same

**Author's Note:**

> inform me if one such fic exists bc i did not find one
> 
> this has no direction and may or may not update but thanks for getting this far


End file.
